marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 2
(Story) | NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Dick Ayers | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = George Klein | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = John Duffy | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Quotation = Maybe I am a monster! I look like one—and sometimes I feel like one! | Speaker = The Thing | StoryTitle1 = The Fantastic Four Meet the Skrulls from Outer Space! | Synopsis1 = The Thing attacks an oil platform off the Texas shore. The Invisible Girl steals a valuable gem from a jewellery store. The Human Torch melts a statue when a town unveils it. Mister Fantastic shuts down a power plant. These impostors meet afterwards and reveal how they used their shape-shifting abilities and alien technology to perpetrate their misdeeds. They are Skrulls, and they plan on invading Earth. Fearing the Fantastic Four will stand in their way, these four agents want to ruin their reputation. The real Fantastic Four, in "an isolated hunting lodge," hear the news with dismay. Part 2: Prisoner of the Skrulls The United States Army surrounds the lodge. Wanted for the Skrulls' crimes, the Fantastic Four surrender. They escape from cells specifically designed to hold them and hole up in one of their "many secret apartment hideouts", in order to clear their names. They set a trap for the Skrulls by sending Johnny to sabotage a rocket launch, hoping it will draw them out. He melts through an unused gantry, avoids the army's artillery, and flames off behind a hangar. "Reed" and "Susan" pick him up and take him back to their hideout. A Fantasti-Flare out the window brings the rest of the team. (Part 3) The Fantastic Four Fight Back! A fight ensues and the Skrulls are taken prisoner. The Fantastic Four steal the Skrulls' rocket ship and find their mother-ship in Earth orbit. Posing as the Skrull agents, they trick the captain into believing that Earth is too dangerous to invade by passing off images from Journey into Mystery and Strange Tales as real. Reed volunteers to stay behind and remove any trace of the Skrulls' presence on Earth. Convinced his army would be slaughtered, the captain calls off the invasion and awards Reed a medal for bravery. On the way home the Fantastic Four pass through the cosmic rays again, causing the Thing to briefly return to human form. (Part 4) The Fantastic Four ... Captured! Once back on Earth the Fantastic Four clear their names by proving the existence of Skrulls to the military. The remaining three Skrulls transform into cows, and then Reed hypnotises them into believing they are real cows. They are left in a field where they can live out their lives. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Central City Police Chief * Villains: * ** (Skrulls) *** *** *** *** ** Skrull mother ship captain Other Characters: * Central City citizens ** Oil-rig workers ** Jewellery store employees ** Power Plant Worker Locations: * ** Texas *** Offshore Oil-rig ** *** , **** A Jewellery Store **** Power Plant in the Heart of the City ** *** , * a Hunting Lodge * Specially-constructed private Cells in a federal prison * FF's secret apartment hideout * An experimental rocket test site Items: * Priceless marble statue * Skrullian concealed electronic detonator * Skrullian anti-gravity gear and low velocity thermal bomb * Johnny's rifle * Mounted, stuffed bear head * * * * Skrullian weapons * Skrullian medal, "Highest Award of Bravery" Vehicles: * oil rig life-boats * * Skrull mother ship * Army helicopter * Experimental rocket * Police cars | Notes = * At the end of the issue is a bonus pin-up, featuring (click on image for larger size): File:Thing Pin-up - Fantastic Four 2.jpg| "The Thing", drawn by Jack Kirby and lettered by John Duffy * In a flashback to the FF's origin, Reed specifically states that the rocket in was meant to go to Mars. * The inker on this issue is not given beyond Lee and Kirby's signatures, although Steve Leialoha and Roz & Jack Kirby stated in the letters page, 'Fantastic Forum' in & , that Sol Brodsky inked the issue. * This is the first issue where the Human Torch uses his catchphrase "Flame on!" * The disappearance of the fourth Skrull in this story is explained in which states that Reed Richards allowed that Skrull to return home. * This story does not give a specific location for where Reed left the cows. , however, places them in King's Crossing, New York, and looks at the consequences of transforming the Skrulls into cows and their effect on the town. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 3rd story * ''Fantastic Four'' - 3rd story * - 3rd story * - 1st story * - 3rd story * - 3rd story * - 3rd story * - 1st story * - 1st story * - 3rd story | Trivia = | Links = * * }}